August
by BornAverage
Summary: It started with a simple question. "'Any particular reason why you’re here at Condor Studios this late at night' he asked,..."


**A/N: I was inspired to write this after I listened to both "Tonight" by the Jonas Brothers and "Quiet" by Demi Lovato. And, if you listen to both songs, it's kind of similar to this story...just merged together. I don't know if this is a songfic(s), since it doesn't exactly match to the songs. But, I think it captures the idea of both songs. :D Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Chuck Taylor's All Star Converse. If I did own SWAC, this would be an actual episode. And, if I did own Converse, then I'd be ultra-rich.**

**

* * *

**

- & -

For a crisp August night, it couldn't be any better in Los Angeles, California. I mean, here I am, the world moving around as I sat in the parking lot and thought. It made me feel like I was frozen in time. It was nearing 11, and I knew I couldn't stay any longer.

We had just finished shooting the last season of _So Random!_ today; and, I had called my mom for permission to stay over at the studio for a little bit longer. And for the last five hours, I just sat here...to think.

What exactly was I thinking about? Just life: how good I had it, how thankful I was for this job, how I missed my dad, and…a certain three-named jerk. Why was I thinking of Chad Dylan Cooper? There are many reasons why he would be on my mind – and no, I do not secretly like him. Anyway, I was thinking about how frustrating he could be. How – how he managed to get under my skin with just a plain smirk on his pretty face.

"Sonny," some said from behind me, making their presence known.

I spun around, my chocolate eyes meeting the blue topaz eyes I '_despised'._

"Chad."

"Any particular reason why you're here at Condor Studios this late at night?" he asked, walking down the cement steps I was currently sitting on.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my black Converse. "Just to think."

"About?"

"To think about stuff…and, why do you care, Chad?" I asked, looking up at him, as I realized he didn't need to know. "It's not like you ever cared about my feelings, ever. I don't know how my being here concerns you and your questions."

"I've never cared about your feelings?" he repeated, looking at me with an 'are-you-serious?' kind of face. "Have you forgotten about your prom? How I danced with you to make you happy?"

I sighed.

I admit it, damn it – he did care about me during prom. I stayed quiet, since I had no other opposing arguments.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I thought."

Something clicked in my mind, making me smirk to myself.

"Wow, Chad. I never knew your ego-filled head had any room for thoughts," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I smiled sourly at him.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. He was glaring feverishly at me.

"Really mature, Munroe. Really mature," he said, enunciating each word.

"Maturity," I stated, leaning back; my hands supporting me from behind. "You should talk, Cooper."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really, Chad? Really?" I asked, using his not-so-famous line. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

He stayed quiet.

"Hello? Have you noticed you talk in third person?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not talk in third pers—" he began to say, but caught himself before he could finish the sentence.

"See?" I smirked up at him.

We spent a few seconds in silence, he _trying_ to think of something to say and I, enjoying my little victory in proving a point.

"And, what about you, huh?" he asked, no longer glaring, but the fierceness still showing in his blue eyes.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"You with your 24/7 smiles, your cheeriness, you never lying—"

"Never lying?" I repeated, cutting him off. "I have lied before. I lied to Lucy that time she came over. I said you never invited me to your party."

"Oh, wow, Sonny. Wow. That was some lie. It definitely makes you a bad person," he said sarcastically.

I stood up, glaring at him with hard eyes. I hated him with every gut in my body.

"And when you lie, it not only makes you a bad person, it also makes you a jerk!" I yelled, squeezing my hands into fists at my sides.

The pain of my nails digging into my palms was numbed by rage. And, I was sure that I would be bleeding soon, if I didn't unlock my hands; but, I couldn't. It felt as if the only thing able to move in my body were my mouth and my mind.

"Tell me something I haven't heard before, alright?"

I felt my throat constrict as I tried to think up of a comeback. Coming up with nothing, I screamed. Not one of those loud, girly screams – more like a 'Gahh' kind of scream: a scream of frustration and anger.

"Speechless in my presence, Munroe? I know; a lot of girls get that way."

"You. Are. So. Full of it! The world doesn't revolve around you, okay? Just because you're in a tween hit drama show, does not mean you have to act like a full-blown jerk!" I said through gritted teeth. "I mean, I thought everyone in Hollywood was supposed to live past the stereotype."

We just stood there in silence, looking at each other. No expressions were shown on either of our faces; we just stood, stared, and thought.

The dark sky was lightening, showing signs that the sun was about to come up soon. Who knew I could argue with thee Chad Dylan Cooper for five hours straight?

"I should probably get home now," I said, breaking the silence. "It's four in the morning, and my mom was probably having a fit over my not being home sooner."

He nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

My eyes widened in surprise. He was actually offering to drive me home after our huge dispute; and, this was saying something.

"Sure," I said, nodding my head slowly, grabbing my purse from the concrete step.

We walked in silence towards his sleek, black convertible – I noticed that it was the only car in the parking lot. The beep of the car, alerting us that it was open, helped ease the silence; but, not by much, since it left a ringing in my ears. I opened the passenger side of the car, taking a seat. The coldness from the leather interior made me shiver, as I felt it through my clothes.

The hum of the engine was the only noise to fill in the silence. It was as if we were holding in our breath, afraid that the sound of inhaling and exhaling would startle each other.

The silence was killing me, but I didn't want to make a sound.

He parked in front of my apartment building, getting out of the car as I did. Why? I have no idea. Turns out, he was walking me up to my apartment door.

The elevator ride up was silent…just like the car ride.

Once we got to my door, I turned to Chad.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me all the way up." I whispered, looking down at my sneakers.

"I know. I just wanted to say something to you," he whispered back.

I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, the feeling making me blush. I looked up then nodded to let him know to continue on.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For coming off as a jerk, I mean," he got out, looking up into my eyes.

And with that glance, I knew I didn't hate him. It was quite the opposite. The look he gave me told me he wanted to say something else. I waited for a few moments, waiting to see if he would say it.

He didn't.

I sighed, and then turned to get the keys from bag. I unlocked the door, but before I could open it, he said something.

"And, Sonny?" he asked.

I spun around, instantly feeling warm lips on my own. I felt the heat go to my ears, as I closed my eyes and kissed back. His hands found my waist while mine found the back of his neck.

My eyes fluttered open when we pulled apart. My face felt flushed, and my heart was beating furiously.

"Goodnight," he said, giving me a genuine smile and walking away towards the elevator.

I watched after him, a goofy grin on my face.

"G'night," I whispered, opening the door.

- & -

* * *

**A/N:**

**Click the button below  
this note. It'll make me  
happy. ;D**


End file.
